sing with me
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: my first fan fic please go easy and no hate! Milton,Jerry and Eddie sign Kim up for talent show for there school she says no because of her stage fright but when jack wants to sing together she says yes but when Donna's Jacks new girlfriend he has no time to practise will Kim still be able to sing with out jack?
1. sing with me

**Kim POV**

Jack and I were walking to the dojo just laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"So Kim, are you going to sign up for the schools talent show? Nobody has heard you sing and everyone's really excited" jack said jumping up and down as they walked making his hair bounce slightly. I just giggled thinking what a cute friend I have_._

_Wait did I just say that jack was cute?!_

_Well he is hot your just in denial!_

_Wait who said that?_

_Your conscious dummy, you love Jack you just haven't admitted it to him yet or yourself._

_I don't love jack. His just my friend._

_Whatever you say. _

I must have spaced out for a bit making jacks eyes get fill with concern.

"Kim? are you ok?" he said holding my arms, making me look at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking about the talent show and no I'm not going to sign up I get stage fright if I go by myself. And I haven't even sung in a while." Shrugging my shoulders looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Well I bet you have a voice of an angel" jack said stopping at the doors of the dojo

"Thanks" is all I said, suddenly having a new interest at the floor hiding the slight red from my cheeks.

Jack noticed as a smirk played on his lips "shall we go in" as he bowed. I couldn't help but laugh at his cliché action.

"Yes, yes, we shall" as we walked in to the dojo to jerry, Eddie and Milton standing near the mats waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Milton said eagerly as he walked over to us.

"What's going on?" I say with a confused look.

"Well… Jerry and Eddie have something to say!" Milton said with fear in this voice as he ran out of the dojo to falafel Phil's.

I and jack looked at each other than at Eddie and jerry waiting for an answer.

"Well you see" Eddie started but quickly darted off with Milton.

Leaving Jerry to tell us what happened.

"Well... um… you see ... ha ha.. the thing is" jerry stuttered.

"SPILL IT JERRY" I said getting very impatient and jack crossed his arms waiting for an answer

"wekindofsignedkimupforthetalentshow!" jerry said really fast I couldn't even understand him.

"What Jerry I didn't get that" jack said with a irritated tone glaring at him.

" we kind of signed Kim up for the talent show!" jerry said attempting to run to falafel Phil's but didn't making it in time and I jumped him and started beating the "swag" out of him, then two strong arms were wrapped around my waist stopping me from causing any more bruising to Jerry.

"Calm down Kim everything will be ok if you want we will make a song and we will sing together" Jack said with a sincere smile and brightened up my day.

"Fine ... Thanks jack" I mumbled slowly calming myself down.

By this time Jerry and already ran out of the Dojo all the way to falafel phills screaming his Colombian war chant. As me and Jack started sparring.


	2. song writing

**Hello , here comes the second chapter because I need to test something out with fanfiction it's not showing the declaimer on my first chapter **

**Declaimer: I don't own kickin it or had me at hello by Olivia holt **

**Here is the second chapter **

**Kim POV**

I am currently in my room making a song for me and Jack to sing. My parents are in a business trip and won't be back until next week, I'm really scared about the talent show. All these questions are running through my head like _what if they hate me?_ _will they boo me off stage? Will my song be good?_ I stopped thinking about that and went back to my song

A few minutes later I got a message from jack

( **kim is bold **underlined is jack)

Hey kimmy finish the song?

**No im half way through it and DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!**

Ok … kimmy 

**I will hurt u**

No u won't u love me 2 much: P 

I hesitated for a minute what I say to that! wait … maybe I am starting to love Jack. Before I could deny it to Jack I got another text message.

Hey im comin over we could practise together c u in 2 seconds

**Fine whatever the keys under the welcome mat **

K

**(end of texting)**

It literally took him 2 seconds to get here because Jack lives next door.

"Well hello there" jack said as he popped his head in my room

"hey! I'm half way through the song" I said still lying down on my stomach handing him the notepad I really wanted to do an original song, most of the songs I wrote is about jack .Writing my newest one called "had me at hello"

Jack looks over the lyrics with a smile, then said "wow this is really good. I can't wait to sing it with you" jack said with excitement, a smile plays on my lips if only he knew it was about him.

Then I said "Thanks I'm really nervous"

"Don't be your amazing at everything .Except for dancing .Hey you mind if um.. You sing the chorus?" jack said nervously

I hesitated for a moment thinking that I'm going to sing to him sooner or later I put my head down my eyes at the floor.

Then I started singing

"Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

You had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello"

I stopped singing and looked up to meet jacks eyes he looks really surprised; I felt my confidence go even lower.

"wow Kim that was amazing you have the most beautiful voice in the world I can't wait to do this now we are going to win for sure" jack said with an sincere smile I gave a small smile and looked down. Then what jack did surprise me. He took both my hands giving them a reassuring squeeze when he touched my hand I felt sparks all over my body. My hand was a perfect fit in his. He was probably thinking the same as we both looked up at the same time. Then our eyes lock he, started to lean in, so did I. I could feel his breath on my lips, we closed our eyes, when we were about to fill the space his phone rang making us both jump.

My mind was in a blur I couldn't think straight about what just happened. Then Jack ended the call saying he needed to go. He walked out of my house. As I lied there thinking about Jack then I dozed off into a Jack filled dream.

**Hello again like I said im testing fanfiction because it didn't show the disclaimer so I wrote this one I hope you like my story so far please review! **


	3. Im sorry Kim

**Hey guys im back with chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer I don't own kickin it or else they would be together **

**Jacks POV**

I just got home, thinking of Kim. I can't believe I nearly kissed Kim... Kim! My best friend. I have to admit I do really like her. A lot. The way her golden, silky hair is always perfect, her amazing doe eyes , the fact that she can beat up any guy, her confidence, her beauty. I would keep going but I can go on forever.. Ok maybe I love her and maybe she feels the same way about me I mean she did lean in to.

STUPID PHONECALL! I didn't even know who that was, but whoever they were I'm going to kill them for ruining our moment hopefully there's another one. Any way we got school tomorrow and I really need to tell Kim the truth that I love her and I want. No need her to be my girlfriend and if she says no at least I got it off my chest and told her the truth.

I changed and went to sleep thinking about Kim.

**TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING**

**Still jacks POV**

I just woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I went and had a 5 minute shower .What? The faster I have my shower the more time I can make my hair perfect! I changed in to some skater jeans with a red V neck top with my plaid top unbuttoned. And my red hightops I grabbed an apple and my skate board and skated to school.

When I went to my locker I saw Kim she looked amazing she wore a white baggy top that said "I love you" in bold, black writing, and tucked the top in her high waisted skirt that was black and flowy which was knee high, with that the wore black flats with a black headband she looked like an angel.

Stepping out of my trance I walked to her but before I could get to Donna walked up to me I was really confused why she would want to talk to me but I went with it anyway

"Hey Jackie!" she said excitedly god she sounds like a eagle giving birth

"What do you want Donna I have something to do" I said annoyingly I really want to get away from this chick

"Did you get my call last night?" she said with a smirk on her face

"That was you? Ok when I answered the phone you already hung up"

"You took too long anyway that's why I'm here I want you to be my boyfriend!" she said with a bone crushing hug.

"what! No!" this is disgusting I don't wanna go out with this slut Kim's the one for me.

" oh but here's the thing you don't have a choice because well you see if you don't be my boyfriend then Kim with get humiliated when she goes on stage to preform her song at the talent show!" she said as she batted her mascara filled eyelashes at me … ew.

"Well but here's the thing" I started as I mocked her voice

"I'm singing with Kim" I said with a smirk

"Oh yeah did I mention I got her diary" she said and pulled it out of her bag

I was taken aback of how evil she was.. Who knows what was in there!

"Fine" I grumbled "I'll be your boyfriend"

"Yay! Bye boyfriend!" she said as she skipped down the hall to her class.

The only thing I could think of is Kim how she will take it when I tell the gang I'm with Donna.

_I'm sorry Kim _

**Daymmmm gurl! With Kim be broken that jacks with her enemy? How will the guys take it? **

**Review please I love you all **


	4. tear drops on my guitar

**Hey guys in here with chapter 4 of sing with me **

**Ok well just for all you people im updating every day because my life is practically reading ff :/ I know it's a great life haha but if I don't I would possibly be doing homework stupid school -_- **

**Haha anyway hope you like it! **

**Declaimer: I don't own kickin it sadly or tear drops on my guitar by taylor swift **

**Kim POV**

I saw Jack coming towards me, he looked like a god. I can't believe his my best friend! That's sexy beast is my best friend!. Hopefully not for long because he nearly kissed me last night. I made sure I looked extra good today so Jack would notice me. I'm a girl you tend to do these things!

Anyway I see him coming, only for Donna Hoebin to come and take him away he kept glancing at me. Then I saw her giving him a hug that looks like it will bruise. Poor Jack. Anyway, I didn't want to see anymore so I left. That's was a bad start to the day. But I will not let it ruin my day she has ruined too many days of my life I can't even count!

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed to my first class.

**Time skip to when they are at the dojo!**

**Still Kims POV **

I pulled the door of the dojos and saw Jerry sparring with Milton and Eddie eating a falafel ball. I went to go get changed. Once I finished I notice Jacks still not here hm... I wonder where he is. I start practising on a dummy to pass the time.

That's when a slightly jumpy Jack came through the doors.

"Guys I have something to say" jack said like he was proud of what he was going to say.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and had a seat on the bench waiting for his announcement

"What is it Jack?" I said really excited about what he is going to say he seems happy about it so it must be great. I haven't talked to him since last night not knowing what to say I don't want it to be awkward between us.

"I asked out Donna and she said Yes so now I'm dating Donna!" he said it with enthusiasm.

It kept repeating in my head "I'm dating donna!" I felt like my walls were building up faster than I thought. I felt ugly and useless. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way about a boy but I love him! This just proves that Jack doesn't like me at all, it was just caught up in the moment thing to him. He was after my worst enemy this whole time.

The dojo was really quiet all the guys knew I loved Jack before me. I guess they were thinking the same thing as me _I thought he loved Kim_ I bet that's what all of them are thinking.

I put on a fake smile holding back tears and said "wow that's great congrats!" my voice breaking with each word I say, then I said I needed to go, I didn't even bother changing I grabbed my bag and ran out of the dojo all the way home, I opened my door, ran inside my room and crashed on my bed crying my eyes out. Kim Crawford never cries. EVER. But here I am crying I look over to my closest and I remembered something I kept in there a long time ago.

I opened the closet and there still sitting there is my old guitar. God I loved that thing, I picked it up which seems like forever since I held it. I strummed it I needed to get my feels out I sat down on my bed with the guitar in my hand I started singing "tear drops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift.

Jack looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Jack talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Jack walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Jack looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

I lie down on my bed sobbing making my tears go on my guitar.

**Hey guys I know its very sad poor Kimmy but don't worry because with me I always believe in happy endings so calm your farms if you have one if you don't just calm your calm because Km will get her happy ending **

**Review please love you all!**


	5. i missed you

**Well hello there, welcome to chapter 5 of sing with me. I hope you like it no wait scratch that love it and thank you for everyone that has reviewed, followed and put my story on their favourites thank you too all I love you all so much it means a lot. **

**Sorry about my emotional speech…**

**Ill gets on with it **

**Declaimer as much as it pains me to write it … I don't own Kickin it *sob sob * **

**Jacks POV **

I had to pretend to look super-duper excited that Donna was my girlfriend or else she will read Kim's diary. I always wondered what was in her diary, I saw her writing in it all the time but then I asked what was in it then she stopped writing and said nothing.

Here it does I got to tell the guys.

I walked in the dojo with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hey guys I have something to say!" Sounding like a year 2 who just won a sticker that says _great job_ on it. _**(I miss those stickers **___ **)**

"What is it Jack!" Kim said enthusiastically not knowing the "good" news I had to say.

"I asked out Donna she said yes now I'm dating Donna!" I said as happily as I could. I saw Kim's smile drop immediately looking like she was about to burst out in tears. It made my heart break seeing her in this state. I just wanted to give her a kiss to let her know that my heart belongs to her and only her.

The dojo became silent , I knew the guys didn't like Donna because she used to always bully them.

"Wow that's great! Congrats!" she said her voice breaking trying not to burst out crying then. I just smile, tempting not to her hug right there , and then she said she needed to go. Not even bothering to change out of her gi as she ran out of the dojo with her bag.

All the guys looked at me

"We though you liked Kim" Eddie said with a disappointed look.

"Well you thought wrong I liked Donna ever since I came to this school" I say obvious lie first time I saw Donna I thought she looked like a gorilla with a skimpy dress on.

"Mmhmm" All of them say at the same time as they walked away from me.

I got changed and started beating the shit out of the dummies

_Stupid Donna! Stupid lie! Stupid diary_!

It was the end of class and I walked home. When I got there I tried to call Kim but she never picked up. She probably thought I was playing with her heart the whole time. And that the kiss was nothing to me.

I made myself some mac and cheese. And lied down on the couch thinking .Once the talent show is over I will tell Kim what has happened. But I got to think about how to get the diary back.

_Kim I'm only doing this for you._

**Time skip to 2 weeks later **

**Kim POV**

I haven't spoken to Jack. Actually I've been completely ignoring him. I miss him. But to see him kissing Donna in the hallway wants me to make myself want to crawl in to a hole and stay there.

I was in the dojo letting some steam off when I heard the doors open. I already knew it was Jack; I kept punching and kicking the dummy with all that I had. I did a side kick to the dummies head as it flew off. Whoops. My bad.

"You know we have to talk right? Jack said putting a hand on my shoulder, ignoring the tingling sensation I had, I shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry! I've have more things to do! Like hm... I don't know practice for the talent show!" I yelled at him yes! The talent show that's the perfect way to stay mad at him! For not practising!

"Sorry I've been a little busy trying to get my best friend to talk to me for the past 2 weeks!" he said obviously frustrated.

"Ha! No you're not your too busy trying to swallow your girlfriend on the hallway!" I did a mental fist pump in the air. Jack you just got owned .

BOOM GOES THE DINIMAITE BOOM I SAID BOOM!

"I'll come to your house tomorrow so we can start practicing. Did you finish the song?" Jack said trying not to bring Donna in to this.

I sighed come on Kim you miss him and your singing together!

"Yeah I finished it. And sure come tomorrow" I said with a little smile I really did miss him.

Jack gave me his one hundred dollar smile as he came to hug me. I missed him so much. I miss being in his arms. It just felt so right, like I belonged there. I broke the hug realizing he had a girlfriend. I gave him a shy smile. He smiled back letting go of me walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow Kimmy!" jack said walking out of the dojo

DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!" I said but secretly I loved it when Jack called me that It was cute.

I heard he laughing and that made me giggle a bit

I missed you Jack

**There you have it folks haha chapter 5 I hope you all liked it! Please review I love you all stay safe!**


	6. I give up

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 6! I hope you like it… please like it I'm not forcing you to like it but it will be very great if you do… I'm just gonna keep on talking so I might as well get on with the story! :D **

**I don't own kickin it … **

**Kim's POV**

I'm here in my room waiting for Jack, he texted me saying he will come right after school. Its 4:00pm! Where would he be, I know he wouldn't ditch me, would he? Since he has been dating Donna his become very distant from the guys and me. He sits with the popular crowd now. That's another reason I didn't talk to him for the past 2 weeks.

Anyway, I've been waiting here, for the past 1 hour. The talent show is in 3 days and we haven't even practised yet. I'm over it, I already know all there words the song … DUH I wrote it! Jack doesn't even know what the songs called! I can't believe he stood me up! I don't care anymore I should go to the dojo to burn off some steam.

**Time skip coming back from the dojo it is 10:00 ****sorry I didn't know what to write here!**

I just came back from the dojo.

"Hey mom hey dad" I said exhausted.

"Hey Kim do you want dinner?" mom said happily, my parents came back a week ago from they're business trip I missed them but I'm so tired I can sleep threw a hurricane.

"No I just want to go to bed. Night" walking to the stairs one I was in my room I crashed on to my bed falling in to a heavy sleep.

**Next morning**

**Kim's POV**

I just woke up to my mum calling me from downstairs to get up. Today is going to be crazy I need to yell at Jack for blowing me off. Yes I'm still hella pissed.

I took a shower and dressed myself in a light brown, button down shirt then I rolled my sleaves up, I wore some black skinny jeans with black wedges, for jewellery I wore a pearl necklace with little flower earrings_** (**_ **Kims outfit:** ** /pin/260012578457489647/) **when I was done, I put my hair in light curls for makeup I put on a smoky eye and light pink lip-gloss. After I was done I went down stairs got my apple and my skate board and went to school.

Once I was at school I marched my way to Jack at his locker.

"What the hell Jack!" I said not bothering to keep my anger bottled up inside.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jack said like he doesn't know.

"I can't believe you stood me up! You were supposed to come to my house and practise with me! The talent show is in two days and you promised you were going to help me with my stage fright!" I said with a furious tone.

"Was that yesterday! Kim I'm so sorry I was out with Donna we went to see a movie. I promise we will do it tonight? Meet me in the auditorium around 4:00? I promise I will be there" Jack said with a sorry look on his face.

"Fine" I mumbled "but you better be there" then I walked to my locker got my books and walked to my first class.

**Auditorium 5:00 **

**Still Kims POV **

Here I am crying on the stage of the auditorium. Jack ditched me again, I give up and yet again it has been 1 hour. I decide to get up and go home, then I heard something backstage fall. It got me scared I quickly grabbed my stuff ready to run out when a soft gentle hand grabbed mine before I ran. It's not Jack because I will have a tingly feeling in my hand.

"Don't be scared Kim it's just me"

**Hey guys sorry I left it as a cliff hanger I never done one before but I know that you will be surprised who it is well jack is off the list. Kims very angry with jack do you think she will forgive him? Who is this mystery person? Well keep reading **** tomorrow I update everyday for you guys **

**Please review! Love you all **


	7. Show time!

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 7! Yaya thank you all so much for your support and ideas it means a lot to me that you guys like it. Mostly because I got the idea from a dream I had a long time ago but I was too shy to put it on ff. well what are you waiting for! Here's chapter 7 ! **

**Oh and declaimer I don't own kickin it it pains me to say makes my heart break every time **** anyway …**

**Kim's POV**

I look up and see Brett my ex-boyfriend. We aren't close but I'm glad to see him instead of a murder.

"Brett what are you doing here? you scared me!"

"Well I'm in charge of lighting for the talent show. Just doing some last minute check-ups" he says with a friendly smile.

"What are you doing here?" Brett says looking in to my eyes noticing I was crying.

"I was supposed to meet Jack here an hour ago because we never practiced for the talent show and he said he will be here. Obviously not" I say keeping my head down.

"That's kinda dog. You know that he won't sing with you, right?" he said gently grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. I can't back out now and I can't sing by myself I get stage fright!" I said frustratingly throwing my hands in there air.

I see him with a big smile as he says "Maybe you don't have to."

"What do you mean" great now I feel like Jerry... Confused!

"I can sing with you instead" he said grabbing my song book.

"What! no. I mean... In one night ! I can't... you can't-!

"I can and I will. I miss being your friend not as in the boyfriend way but like a friend way" he said stubbornly.

I give up I know how Brett is. I sighed

"Fine. The song I'm singing is called had me at hello"

"kk should we get started?" he said grabbing my hand

"Sure" I said with a smile as I sit down on the stage planning out who sings which part.

**The Next day **

**Jacks POV**

I'm running to school right now, I have to apologise to Kim it wasn't my fault I was late. Firstly Donna took my phone because she was convinced I was talking to Kim. Second of all I got held up by the guys

**FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK**

I was on my way to the auditorium. When Jerry, Eddie and Milton stopped me in my tracks.

I kinda owe them an explanation for not hanging out with them since I've been "dating" Donna

"Jack we need to speak to you" Milton says in a serious tone

Oh no this can't be good.

"Jack you have to tell us the truth. We know something's going on and we know you don't like Donna for a fact." Eddie says

Jerry and Milton nod.

"Yeah man we are brothers we tell each other everything… like the time I was embarrassed about telling you about that weird thing my foot because I didn't know what it was. I still told you because I knew you wouldn't judge me" Jerry said.

"Thanks for shearing that Jerry" Milton said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Look guys I want to tell you. But, If Donna found out I told you guys. She will do something to Kim" I said debating wither or not I should tell them or not.

"She will never know" Eddie said

"Fine"

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLACH BACK END OF FLASH BACK**

Then after that we made a plan to get Kim's diary back. I feel so sorry about Kim, I know she won't trust me ever again. I don't know what we will do about the talent show, but we will figure something out.

I ran in to school searching for Kim.

But I couldn't find her. The bell rang and I got my stuff heading to health class. I saw her there as she sat down in the second row, pulling her book out ready for the class. I got a sticky note to write to her

I can explain – jack 

I gave the note to her. Trying to see her reaction.  
She never answered back.

By the end of the day Kim still wouldn't talk to me. We still got to work out things about the talent show.

**Kim's POV**

I was getting ready for the talent show, I wore pink , strapless ,heart shapes neckline, flowy dress that stops mid-thigh with that I put white wedges and a white head band. With makeup I put my light pink lip-gloss with my smoky eye as usual. By the time I was done it was 5:30 the talent show starts at 6:00 I .better be on my way.

I've been avoiding Jack all day, I don't want to face him I'm so heartbroken that he did that to me. I bet excuse was "I was with donna" like always.

I asked my mum if I can have a lift to school. She said yes by the time I was there it was 5:36. I said good bye to my mum because her and my dad can't make it. They're going on another business trip tonight.

I went back stage of the auditorium, I saw Brett sitting down doing nothing .Walked up to him.

"Hey Brett you ready?" I said excitedly

"Wow... Kim you look amazing and no I can't believe I learned a song in 1 night" he said with a smile.

We kept talking until our principle went on stage with an announcement.

"Hello everyone welcome to Seaford highs talent show! We have a lot of talent coming on this stage tonight; the winner would be having their own concert here in Seaford! So you can see more of their talent now are we ready?!" they audients went crazy with screaming "YES!"

I started having second thoughts my stomach has butterfly's from how nervous I am, my teeth are chattering ,it always happens when I'm nervous (** it's my little flaw my teeth chatter. Weird right?)**

"Kim we are going to do fine we sound amazing together "Brett said holding my hand.

"Ok ok, we can do this" I said trying to build up my confidence.

Right then our principle went on stage again

"Now we have Kim Crawford featuring … it doesn't say? Well maybe it's a surprise! Come on out Kim!

My hands are shaking as I went on stage.

I grabbed the microphone with shacking hands "H hi, m my names K Kim and I'll be singing A an original song called h had me at hello.

The music started I got so into the music I couldn't see the people. I got my confidence.

**Hey guys! I know stupid way to end the chapter but its 1207 words and i still want to have some ideas for tomorrow's chapter! Sorry again you know I love you all so much.**


	8. I promise

**Hey guys if you think its nearly the end your wrong theres a lot more coming anyway thank you for all your reviews you guys have been amazing and I love you all!**

**I don't own Kickin it **** or had me at hello **

**Kim's POV **

**(****bold =Kim **underlined= Brett _together = italic_**) )Pretend its Luke Benward and Olivia holt singing it)**

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away**

**My pulse stops racing from the words that you say**

**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**

**That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on**

Then I pointed at Brett as he entered from the side of the stage walking up to me singing the lyrics

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

**So **

He held my hand as we looked at the crowd of people

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

**Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud**

**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

**So**

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _

_Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh_

_Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh _

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

We finished the song and everyone went crazy for us. We ran back stage and I was so proud of me and Brett.

"Kim! We did it you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Brett said giving at me big hug

"I don't even care if we win! Because I don't think I have stage fright anymore!" I said jumping around as Brett was laughing at me.

A few more contestants came out, all of them were amazing. I'm really proud of Brett he leant a song in one night, that's something to be proud of.

The principle came on stage ready to announce the winner. All of the contestants went on stage, Brett put his arm around my waist holding me close, making us get some surprised looks from Milton, Jerry Eddie and last but not least Jack he looked angry. When I say angry I mean out of control angry. Why would he care his with Donna. And he blew me off… 2 times!

"And the winner for Seaford Highs Talent competition is…. Kim Crawford and Brett Dime!

The crowd went crazy and when me and Brett went to get our trophy's and a Concert for the whole school!

"I can't believe we won!" I said to Brett giving him a big hug on stage.

"I can you have an amazing voice" Brett said kissing me on the cheek. Making me blush. From the corner on my eye I can see Jack making his way backstage.

Jacks pov

I'm walking in the auditorium. Kim's name was still on the signup sheet so she didn't back out. Is she really going to do this alone? I was going to ask her if we can do another song that isn't original. I started making my way backstage when Ms Green said I can't go in there because I wasn't preforming.

So I took a seat in the front row having a good view on the blond beauty that was going to be singing on stage. Our principle came on stage saying it was started.

Competitors went on, they were ok. Not great though. Then our principle came on with the next competitor.

"And now we have Kim Crawford featuring… oh ... it doesn't say! Must be a surprise. Come on Kim!"

Who was the featuring person it can't be me, Ms Green said I can't go in.

Then I see Kim nervously walking on stage, she looked beautiful she stuttered her announcement and started singing, since I didn't get to practise with her I never heard her song the whole song. She was amazing. Then she pointed to the side of the stage and Brett came out. BRETT as in Kim's EX-BOYFRIND BRETT! That should be me up on stage with her!

Now his walking to her!

Now his holding her hand!

GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL YOU ASS!

They finished the songs with big smiles on their faces I only clapped for Kim because she did amazing. Brett sounded horrible. Yeah horrible totally utterly horrible.. Oh who am I kidding they sounded amazing together. But I and Kim would have sounded perfect together.

More people came on to perform. They couldn't win Kim was too good.

Our principle came on again ready to announce the winner. I walked over to Jerry, Eddie and Milton they had strange faces on, then I looked at what they were staring at Brett had his arm around her waist! Seriously on stage!

They said that Kim and Brett won. Then he kissed her cheek. That should have been me kissing her cheek and Holding her waist.

All the competitors went back stage. I went to Tell Kim the truth this has gone long enough. I pulled the curtain on Brett hugging her tightly. Laughing with her. It broke my heart in to two.

Then Kim saw me. I just remembered that she was still angry because I stood her up. She glared at me and walked out back stage leaving me and Brett there having a stare off.

"You think you can still have her?" Brett said visibly annoyed

"I will get her back. And I can promise that" I said not breaking our stare off.

"How can you do that to Kim? She is an amazing girl! You stood her up two times. It's good I was here fixing the lights in the auditorium when she was waiting for you." Brett said frustratingly

"I had my reason! I'm getting blackmailed by Donna! She has Kim's diary if I don't do what she says she's going to read it out loud in front of everyone!" I yelled at him im over this Kim needs to know.

"I don't care Jack. I like Kim maybe not as in a boyfriend/ girlfriend kind of way but I care about her and her heart and right now you messed up. Big time" Brett said walking out from backstage

I will get Kim back. No matter what happens. Jack Brewer never breaks him promises.

**Finished this chapter I hope you guys like it :D how is make going to make it up to Kim ?**

**Is Brett Jacks new replacement? we shall see in tomorrow's chapter **


	9. Enchanted

**Hey my fellow kick shippers sorry I didn't update yesterday I was with my friend and thinking of what I should do for my Next ff if I should make another one please tell me what you think? Thanks haha its maybe gonna have some ghost action I don't really like ghosts and all that but my friend was telling me about how she was watching this scary movie then I started to think … hmm anyway thank you to all that have reviewed, fav, followed me or my story you guys are the best and I love you all **

**I don't own kickin it … and the heart is shattered one again or enchanted by taylor swift I loveeee that song! **

_**Kims POV**_

When I left the auditorium, I walked to my locker. I have a diary. Don't tell anyone, Jacks seen me writing in it a few times but there is personal stuff in there. I always write in my diary but I haven't for the past few weeks. I've been too busy missin- I mean avoiding Jack. Ok fine I miss him… a lot but he can't know that. He has to know that I'm not just going to be crawling back to him every time he makes a mistake.

I did my locker combination and opened in my locker searching for my diary. But there was a problem. It isn't there. I start going threw everything in my locker. It has to be there. IT'S ALWAYS THERE! Ok ok calm down Kim maybe it's at my dojo locker. It should be in there, it has to be! It won't be home because I would be too busy writing songs doing my homework talking to jac- i mean Jerry! Yeah we are real close now since Jack isn't my friend anymore.

It's starting to get late; I will just look for it tomorrow. Hopefully it will reappear like when you look for something and it isn't there but then you ask your mom and they find it straight away.

I walk out of the school with my trophy. I still can't believe we won it, it's all thanks to Brett his been amazing he got my mind off jack for the first time in a couple of weeks. I'm just around the corner of my street when I hear someone yelling I thought I would stay hiding until I walk pass them. You never know who has bad anger management at this time of the night.

I look at the person that's yelling…its JACK! Jack never yells. Never. His always so calm and always trying to find the better side of everything. Then I heard him say

"Donna! Look I'm done. I can't do it. I can't do this. I miss my friends. I miss Kim, because of you! I haven't talked to her in a really long time. We had one conversation and that's when she was pissed at me because you decided it was the perfect day for me to take you to see the titanic because It came back in the cinemas in 3D! Because of you she hates me. I'm over this Donna." Jack says as he hung up the phone and walks to his house.

I waited a few minutes to come out of my hiding spot so I can go home…Did Jack just break up with donna?! Would I have my best friend back? Until he makes up for it off course.

I open the front door to my empty house. I make my way up to my bed room and sit there thinking about what just happened. I got my guitar out again. I started singing another original song about Jack called enchanted.

I started playing the guitar as I started singing.

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

I turned around to see if I have any messages from the guys, but when I did I locked eyes with a certain brown eyed boy eyeing me back. I didn't break out gaze. Neither did he

Then I snapped out of it I walked up to the window then he said " you have a beautiful voice Kim", gave him a little smile and closed the window and curtain so he can't look inside. I'm just hoping he gets the message that the song was about him. I opened the curtain to see what he was doing; he had this cute smile on his face as he went into his private bathroom.

I just remembered out principle was telling Brett and I that the concert is in a week so we better get started. I decided to call Brett tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to sleep!

**Hey all my kick shippers how was chapter 9? Any good ? if it is please review! I bet of yous haha anyway I love you all stay safe stay kick loving! **


	10. Friends?

**Hey guys im here with chapter 10! This one you guys will like hehe hopefully im starting to get to the end of my story in a few chapters time so I just wanted to say I love you all you guys have been amazing for me! **

**I don't own kickin it or superhuman by chris brown **

**Jacks POV**

I'm walking to Kim's locker I have to tell her what happened with Donna. I miss her .I miss her smile, her laugh, her personality, her feisty personality. Just her in general.

I saw Kim at her locker. She looked from her locker and locked eyes with me. We have been doing that often. She flashed me the beautiful, welcoming smile at me as I made my way to her.

"Hey Kim I need to tell you something" I say I have to tell her it's the only way to get my best friend and maybe possible girlfriend back.

"Me first Jack. I miss you so much. You're my best friend and I never had a fight with you. I guess I was a little over dramatic about the fact that you had a girlfriend. I just want my best friend back." She said quietly. I have to admit I was a little taken aback about what she said; I was expecting her to blow up in my face letting her pride get the best of her.

"Yeah Kim I miss you a lot too. You're amazing and I admit I was getting caught up with things. But there's something I need to tell you that will explain why." I said getting ready to start explaining.

"Well what happened was-" I was cut off by the bell ringing. Well that is frustrating the faster I get it off my chest the faster I can ask her out. If she says yes. Who knows …oh well!

We walked to maths together. As Mr Taylor started explaining what our class project was . I looked over to Kim; she was distracted writing something in a book. I leaned over to see what she was writing in, she was writing a song. Maybe it is for the concert? The one I was supposed to be singing with her. Holding her hand. Kissing her cheek. I was in such a deep thought I didn't notice Kim shaking my shoulders calling my name.

"Jack!" Kim yelled as all eyes were on me including Mr Taylor.

"w, what?" I said shaking my head. Everyone chuckled.

"Well firstly your knuckles are turning white clutching that pencil and Mr told you too answer the question" Kim said with a confused look.

"Oh um I don't know, Mr, sorry." I said looking down embarrassed.

"That's because his to busy thinking about Kim!" I heard Randy yell out from the other side of the class room. Everyone started laughing, while I was going red as a tomato, Kim's cheeks were a little red as she looked down too.

The bell rang signalling that school was over. I waited for Kim to get all her stuff. She looked like she was having some trouble getting all of her stuff. Being the gentlemen I am I grabbed her stuff, and piled them on top of my things.

"Well aren't you gentlemen" she says biting her lip.

"Only for you Kimmy cub" I said with a wink walking out of the classroom with Kim. She was red as a tomato, biting her lip. I thought it was so adorable.

"So what song is you going to sing for your concert? how many songs are you going to sing?" I said curious of how many rehearsals Kim and Brett are going to have. Just the thought made my heart beat faster. Not in a good way.

"Well we are doing just 1 song, when principle Mayor said a concert he practically meant a performance for the whole school I finished writing the song ." Kim said as we walked to her locker she opened it as I put her stuff in it. I could see Kim smile when I was done.

"Did I ever say thank you for that?" Kim said while chuckling a bit.

"No I don't think you have … you don't deserve a sexy friend like me" I say playfully turning away so that my back was facing her.

I heard Kim laughing, and pulling me towards her, hugging my waist. "I am very thankful" she whispers in my ear giving me Goosebumps.

"I'm sorry I don't forgive you… only if you say Jack is the most sexy, hottest boy that ever lived!" I said knowing she won't do it.

I felt her grip get stronger around my waist. I felt her going on her tippy toes again so she can reach my ear.

"Jack is the most sexy, hottest boy that ever lived" she whispers in my ear again sending me dazed then what she did surprised me. She kissed my cheek. Once she noticed what she was doing she quickly let go. Looking around seeing people eyeing us suspiciously.

"I ummm I'll call you later ok? After my rehearsal with Brett you know got the thingy next w week .We can go to the dojo after thats if you want?" Kim said nervously.

" y yeah of course… I mean I don't have anything doing on you know.. Call me when you're done and ill pick you up?" I said nervously

"Cool cool… well bye!" she said walking out of the school.

_**Kims pov**_

I don't know what had come over me! I guess I just got a bit carried away about how I missed him. Hopefully he felt the same way? That was really embarrassing. I can't just let my emotions take over me whenever im with Jack! Anyway I should call Brett

(**kim bold** Brett underlined)

Hello?

**Hey Brett its Kim I just wanted to know if we are still going to rehearse**

Oh yeah I just got home. Come on over

**Thanks see you in a bit**

I just ended the call with Brett I already know where he lives when we used to date we used to always go to his house to hang out. I guess he deleted my number after I broke up with him.

I reached his house and knocked on his door. I waited for a few minutes until the door opened by a happy Brett.

"Hey kim!" he said pulling me into his house.

"haha why so happy?" I said making my way to his room to get to song writing.

"Nothing im just really want to practise the song. You know how long it takes people practise a song?" he said flopping on his bed.

"yeah one night in your books" I reminded him.

"haha I know im awesome ,let's get started "he said grabbing the book out of my hands flipping through the songs.

" I finished the song. Do you still have that piano?" I said

"sure, where it always has been "he said walking out the door to his music room. When he opened the door it revealed a beautiful black shiny piano.

"ok well It's called super human " I start trying to find the right keys

Weak

I had been crying and crying for weeks

How'd I survive when I could barely speak?

Barely eat, on my knees

But that's the moment you came to me

I don't know what your love has done to me

Think I'm invincible

I see through the me I used to be

You changed my whole life

Don't know what you're doing

To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me

A superhuman heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman

I feel so superhuman

Superhuman

I feel so superhuman

Superhuman

Strong

Since I been flying and righting the wrongs

Feels almost like I had it all along

I can see tomorrow

Where every problem is gone because

I flew everywhere with love inside of me

It's unbelievable to see

How love can set me free

You changed my whole life

Don't know what you're doing

To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me

A superhuman heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman

I feel so superhuman

Superhuman

I feel so superhuman

It's not a bird, not a plane

It's my heart and it's going gone away

My only weakness is you, only reason is you

Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything

Going, going I'm gone away! Love!

You changed my whole life

Don't know what you're doing

To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me

A superhuman heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman

Superhuman 

Brett and I have been practising for 2 hours and we have already perfected the song. I decided to call Jack

**(kim bold ** Jack underlined )

**Hey Jack **

Hey kim ready to go?

**Yeah ill meet you at my house **

Ok see you there… kimmy!

Before I could scream at him he already hung up the phone.

I walked over to my house being Jack sitting down on the porch. He looked up to me with a smile

"I missed you kimmy" he said pouting I thought it was the most cutest thing in the world

"it's only been two hours" I said with a smile glued on my face. That's must look weird.

"I don't care I missed you "he said giving me a big hug before I went to get my stuff.

Im looking forward see what this practise with give us.

**Hey guys chapy 10 I made sure I had a lot of moments in this because I was reading over my chapters and they have been fighting and I was like whats wrong with me!? Anyway I hope yall like it please review! Stay save stay kick lovers!**


	11. Concerts and Missing diarys

**Hey guys im here with chapter 11! Thank you too all you guys. You have been amazing thank you for all your reviews favs and follows. So yeah thanks to all haha here comes chappie 11 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it **

**Kims POV **

I finished changing in to my pink crop top that said kisses on it in yellow writing, and my pink sweats on. I put my hair in a cute high bun and redid my makeup. Looking good for Jack. Once I was finished I went down stairs seeing Jack on the couch humming a tune.

"Hey ready to go?" I said leaped off the last step making my towards him.

"Yeah ready" he said getting up from the couch looking at me smiling.

"Even with dressing simple you look cute" he said making his way to the door.

That's something me and Jack always do. We would always flirt with each other like we are dating… which we are not. I trailed behind him locking my front door.

On our way we were in comfortable silents, when we brushed hands right. Then Jack grabbed my hand holding my hand. It always felt nice when he does this. We intertwined our fingers like we were a couple; some old people were looking at us murmuring something like "young love" or "isn't that sweet"

We made it to the dojo. And got straight to practise. I started with the dummies. While Jack was working on his new bow staff routine. I was in the middle of a break when I remembered my diary, I ran to my lockers eagerly searching for it. When Jacks arms slipped around my waist, pulling me into him.

"What cha looking for Kimmy" he says as he puts his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm looking for my diary, I always put it in my school locker, but it isn't there I thought it would be here." I said still trying find my diary when I felt Jack tense up. Then release me walking to the bench.

"Kim sit down I need to tell you something" he said gesturing me to sit next to him. So I did. He look my hand in his, ready to talk. Again. Like this morning.

"Is this the same thing you wanted to tell me this morning?" I said curiously.

"Yes it is Kim. Look, the reason your diaries gone and I've been occupied is because-" he got cut off by Jerry dancing in to the dojo, than he looked at us a big smile appeared on his face.

"Yo! You finally asked her out Swag yo! Woooo!" I rolled my eyes at Jerry. Typical Jerry.

"No I just needed to tell her something. Then you interrupted me" Jack said visibly frustrated

"it's ok I bet it isn't that important… is it Jack?" I asked

" yeah it kinda is! But every time I go to tell you I always get interrupted!" Jack said walking to put his bow staff away.

"Look Kim I've had enough practise today. Wanna go home?" Jack offered

"Sure just let me put my stuff back in my locker" I said standing up going to my locker putting everything away that I messed up.

**A WEEK CONCERT DAY**

**KIMS POV**

It's the day of the concert and I'm nervous. I haven't found my diary yet and I'm really scared. I'm at my locker putting my stuff away. When Jack comes kissing my cheek hugging me tightly but not too tightly. I asked the principle if we could go home and get ready for the concert he said yes. Jack wanted to come so I said Jack was helping me.

"You ready for the concert?" Jack mumbles in to my hair.

"Yes the song sounds amazing. I'm really happy me and Brett are doing this together. Are you coming?" I said. I would love it if he comes the song is dedicated to him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm going to be the one with the giant sign saying "goo Kim!" **(My sister said she was going to do that for my singing concert *face palm*)**

I broke the hug because I couldn't hold my laugh about how embarrassing he can be. "of course I'll keep an eye out for it" I said. Then it was his turn to laugh.

"Want me to walk you home it can be dangerous" Jack says leaning against the lockers

"Jack, I've walked home before I think I'll be fine" I said slamming my locker shut. Turning to face him.

"I know I just want to spend more time with you" Jack winked walking towards me to grab my hand leading out of the school. Then Jack came up with an interesting topic.

"So Kim how has Brett been?" Jack said with an aggravated voice. Holding my hand tighter.

"His been fine? Just the same Brett" I say confusingly why would he want to know about Brett?

"That same old Brett huh. Do you like him?" Jack stops me looking in to my eyes.

"No. I mean yes I like him only as a brother though. We have moved on" I said breaking eye contact walking to my house.

"Ok good. He better move on" Jack mumbles before catching up to me. We made it to my house.

"So I'll pick you up and we will go together?" Jack offered.

"Sure bye" I said opening the door and closing it. I reached my bedroom and notice Jack at his window with a piece of paper it said "do you have food " I started to laugh getting my note book writing "Yes but you can't have any ;)" Jack chuckles as he drew a sad face. And pouting. I rolled my eyes and flopped on to my bed.

I practised super human. And by the time I finished it was 1:30 I should be getting ready because the concert is with an assembly that starts at 2:00 I went and got changed in to something more awesome. I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a cream baggy top and some light brown flats that had a bow on each shoe. For accessories I put a brown floral scarf and a light brown leather jacket.

I called Jack saying we should go. When I reached my front door Jack was already there. We made our way to the school. Once we got there I had to go back stage and get ready with Brett I gave jack a kiss on the cheek and ran backstage. From the corner I saw Donna I haven't really noticed her in a while when I kissed jack she looked like she was about to have a hissy fit. Then all of a sudden glued a devious smirk on her ugly cake face.

**Donna's pov **

Ha. I bet Kim already knows her diary was missing. She is such an idiot! I don't even know why Jack is friends with her she are so plain, boring, and UGLY. But that's ok, once I get my plan sorted Jack won't even be able to look at Kim.

I walked up to Mr Mayor, looking as innocent as I can.

"Hi Mr Do you mind if I announce Kim and Brett. I really know how to get the crowd crazy" I said innocently. Mr Mayor shrugged handing me the mic.

I walked up on stage, ready for my announcing

"Hello everybody! Who's ready to see Kimmy and bretts performance?" the whole school cheered I don't know why anyway. "But before we get them on stage I have a little story to tell you" I smirked I looked at the side of the stage. Kim looking straight at me. I winked at her.

I pulled out her diary.

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffy. I was feeling deviouse yes. It is coming to the end of sing with me. Thank you to all that have read this story so far you guys have been amazing I love you all! **

**Please review pwetty pwetty pwease? **


	12. Dear Diary

Hey guys this ISNT the last chapy of sing with me thank you all you have been amazing since this is my first fanfiction … I just don't have the heart to stop it here so I'll keep going please review thank you guy! Declaimer I don't own kickin it

**Kims POV (**** underlined is kims diary)**

She has my diary? How did she get my diary! Please please Donna doesn't read it please!

"This is Kim's diary by the way! I just thought it would be good to see what Kim is think 24/7 ok? Let's start! Dear diary everything was just the same old boring things. Went to the dojo. Came home. Had dinner nothing really special."

Then she finished. She started flipping through pages. When she stopped. "Oh look what we have here!" she said in her annoying squeaky voice. I was about to run on stage but Brett grabbed my hand and whispered something to calm me down he said "this is your last chance with Jack maybe he feels the same way"

"Dear diary now that I know nobody's wants to read my diary because they haven't tried stealing it. I have a confession. I admit it. I'm in love with Jack Brewer I know it's silly for him to like me though, he would go for someone like Donna or Lindsey… yeah the sluts. I love the way he is just so sweet to everyone and always see the positive side of things, that fact the he is the most hottest person ever! And also we have lots of stuff in common ,yes, we flirt all the time but it doesn't mean anything a girl can flirt with a guy and not like them. Sadly that isn't my case. Just because I need to get this off my chest ill say it again. I love jack brewer" Donna finished with a smirk on her face.

I was frozen on the spot. The whole auditorium was quiet looking around for Jack. I couldn't even breathe. Brett stood up and walked on stage snatching the diary away from Donna along with the microphone.

"Hey guys here are is another secret. But this time about Donna. You see when Jack and Donna were 'going out' it was all black mail. Jack only did it because Donna had Kim's diary the whole time if he even dared to even talk to Kim, Donna would have read Kim's diary to the whole school… which is exactly what she did. But the point is the Donnas a bitch and a slut for using Jack." Brett said dropping the microphone. Walking up to me.

Everything made sense now. Everything! That mean Jack didn't like Donna. Jack knows the nearly kiss meant something.

Donna just got booed of stage for doing that. Oh Gosh Jack! He knows I love him. This is going to ruin our friendship for ever. I walk out from back stage in to the crowd all eyes were on me.

**Jacks POV**

Why was Donna on stage? This can't be good, I saw here pulling out Kim's diary I thought we had a deal! I can't believe Donna this is to evil, even for her. I didn't know she was actually going to do it! She started reading unimportant things when she stopped. She flipped though pages. She read it. Kim loves me. KIM LOVES ME! YESSS. That's great actually because I love her!

Kim was embarrassed I can just tell she is. Then Brett went up stage and explained everything. Well I guess he was remembered about our little argument backstage. Everything is going to make sense to Kim now. But she doesn't know I love her back. I'm going to prove it to her tonight.

**No one's POV **

Kim was still looking for Jack in the crowd. She gave up and sat on the stage since she knows this whole concert was a complete waste. Then there were some gasps from the crowd. Kim looked up at what everyone was gasping about. She couldn't see anyone. She still had the microphone in her hand. She didn't know why though.

Then all of a sudden the start of her and Jacks song came on.

**FLACH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK **

"Kim can you turn off the radio I'm trying to study" Jack said keeping his head down trying to concentrate on his work.

"Sure" Kim said, ready to switch the radio, when her favourite song came on "no air" Kim stopped, and looked at Jack with pleading eyes. Jack laughed.

"Sure Kimmy keep it on, come here I wanna cuddle" Jack said keeping his arms open wide for her. Kim walked up to his and cuddled with him.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"This can be our song" Jack said snuggling more in to her.

"Thanks Jackie" Kim said with a smile holding him and they dozed off.

**END OF FLASH BACK END OF FLASH BACK END OF FLASH BACK **

Kim _looked_ around then heard a voice Jacks voice singing to her. ( **jack bold ** kim underlined _jack and kim italic_ )

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's 'cause you took my breath away **

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

**If there was a way that I could make you understand **

"Come on Kim. I know you know the song!" Jack said in the microphone as, Kim got up and started to look around walking through the crowd trying to find him. She couldn't find him. Then she started singing.

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me?

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air **

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

No air, air

**No air, air**

No air, air

**No air, air**

**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew**

**Right off the ground to float to you**

**With no gravity to hold me down for real**

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath but I survived

I don't how but I don't even care

_So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe _

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

No more

**Baby**

**There's no air, no air**

_No air, oh!_

Kim had finally made it to the middle of the auditorium seeing Jack. She walked to him as he did the same. Staring in to each other's eyes.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

_There's no air, no air_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

Jack and Kim here one more centimetre from each other's lips. Feeling as though both of them were in a trance they finally kissed. They're lips moulding with each other's. All the emotions they were feeling were let our by the kiss. Kim and Jack can feel the electricity. He put his hands on her waist, as she put both her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The whole school was wooing them on as they continued to make out. When oxygen came necessary they broke apart.

"Wow" both of them said keeping their foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. Since the day I met you. Kim I love you too. I always have and I'm so sorry for" Kim stopped him by kissing him again.

"I forgive you" Kim said holding his hand.

The principle came on stage. "Well Seaford there is just one thing for me to say…. KICK PREVAILED!" the whole assembly clapped loudly. Some whistling.

Jack and Kim just laughed as everyone walked out of the assembly.

"Soo girlfriend, wanna go on our first date tomorrow?" Jack said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't recalling you asking me to be your girlfriend Jackson" Kim said with a smile.

Jack got down on his knees as he grabbed both of Kim's hands making her giggle.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford will you do the honours of making me the happiest man in the world and becoming my girlfriend?" jack said looking in to her eyes

"Of course I would now… Kiss me!" Kim laughed bringing Jack off the ground. As Jack placed his lips firmly on hers

Now they know this is going be to a beautiful relationship. That kick was born.

**Hey guys did I did good? I still got atleased one more chapter left so stay tuned! Please review you guys are amazing! See you tomorrow!**


	13. The perfect date

**Hey guys heres the last chapter of Sing with me **** thank you all! You have been amazing… All of you. Seeing this was my first fan fiction but not my last ;) my friend is too shy to upload his to im going to upload his for him! We don't know what its called yet but we will upload it soon and for **

**Kickforever**** thank you so much that review warmed my heart that or I have my heater on.. anyway no im from Australia ;) **

**Thank you too ****swagmasterlol and karategirl77 **** you guys are my closest friends of ff you guys have been amazing! Thank you for the ideas and helping me with this fan fiction!**

**Kim's POV**

I'm currently at my locker. Putting my things away, I am so happy me and Jack are dating now. No more dramas with Donna. Speaking of Donna, Jerry wanted to get his revenge on her so when she opens her locker he put a whole lotta shaving cream in there. Thank you Jerry.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to meet Brett's eyes.

"Hey" I said

"Hey listen congrats about dating Jack, I'm so sorry. he told me about Donna when you left after the competition. I thought he was lying and was just playing with your heart, I wanted to be there for you but I didn't tell you" Brett said keeping his head down, he seemed ashamed for what he did, I don't mind that he didn't tell me.

"Look Brett its ok that you didn't tell me, you were trying to make sure I didn't get hurt." I said reassuringly rubbing his arm.

"But if it makes you feel better I got a present for you" he said while going through his backpack trying to find my present. Then he pulled it out it was my diary!

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! How did you get it?!" I said jumping up and down giving him a big hug. I open my eyes to see Jacks, he looked a bit jealous. Jack started walking up to me and Brett them I let go of Brett. Knowing I'll tell Jack later. "Well when Donna made her big announcement, I went on stage snatched the diary away from her I was planning on giving it to you after that, but you were too busy making out with Jack to realise" Brett said in a teasing tone, making me roll my eyes. Jacks eyes were focused on Brett, all of a sudden Jack slipt his arm around my waist pulling me closes in to him.

"Bye Brett" Jack says while glaring at him. Brett said bye to us and walked away.

"Babe what was that for, we were just having convocation" I said leaning against his chest.

"But you hugged him I wanted to see why you were hugging him" Jack said a bit aggravated.

"Hun, he just wanted to say sorry for not telling me about the Donna thing because he thought you were lying, and then he said he had a present and took out my diary. I got excited and I hugged him that's all" I said convincing him.

Jack sighed, "fine, but I'm going to need some convincing" a said he said giving me a seductive smile, I rolled my eyes and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, before he can kiss me back I pulled away and said "Save some for tonight Hun" I winked at him as I gathered all my homework. Walking away from him.

Jack just smirked and followed me out of the school, "We still on for tonight yeah?" Jack said with a nervous tone.

"Yeah why?" I said I hope he isn't having second thoughts.

"No I just need to show you something special" Jack said looking embarrassed. I smiled at his shyness all of a sudden.

"well whatever you show me I bet it's going to be great" I said kissing him on the cheek making him blush as he grabs my hand.

A few minutes later of comfortable silence we reached my house.

"Hey you wanna come on? No body's home so my parents won't be bombarding us with questions" I said smiling, knowing what it's going to be like when dad has the 'talk' with Jack.

"Sorry Kimmy cub I got something's to do" he said sadly letting go of my hand as I opened the door.

"Oh ok bye see you tonight" I said closing the door, but then Jacks foot stops it from closing. I opened it to see what he was doing. All of a sudden some familiar lips were on mine; my arms went around his neck as he put his hands gently on my waist. The kiss was passionate, and full of love. We broke apart when Jack said "bye Kimmy I love you" he said as he walked backwards winking at me. I giggled and called "I love you too" as I closed the door to my house.

Two hours have passed and it was nearly time for my date I look a quick shower. Forgetting my clothes, so I walked out with a towel wrapped around me, since my bathroom is directly across the window where I talk to Jack. I keep forgetting to close my window and pull the blinds down. I was too busy trying to figure out what to where, I slightly hear a faded wolf whistle. I turn around and see Jack smirking at me. "Is that how you're going for our date Kimmy" Jack smiles, I'm blushing a furious red as I grabbed my outfit running to the bathroom. Hearing Jack hysterically laughing in the back ground.

I dressed myself in a black zip top, then I put a cream floral skirt on or make my legs look more tan, to make my outfit look a little bit more casual I put a light blue denim tie top, for accessories I put my floral bracelet and my floral headband to match the skirt, then I put my white sneakers on** ( Kims outfit cute_first_date_outfit/set?id=55518552) ** after I finished what I was wearing I put my smoky eye some eyeliner on then put light brush of pink blush on my cheeks and my light pink lip gloss.

Right on time, Jack comes and rings my door bell. I walked… ok ran down the stairs ready to see my boyfriend, I opened the door to see Jack in a trance. Wearing a black, button down shirt with his skater jeans and with his signature high tops holding a bunch of roses.

"Awww Jack thank you" I said taking the flowers from him smelling them then giving him a big hug still with the giant smile on my face.

Jack was still frozen, still staring at me. I have to admit I was kinda feeling a bit insecure about why he was staring at me like that. "Jack can you stop staring at me like that?" I said with a little smile on my face looking in his eyes. "o, oh yeah I it's j just you l look very wow" Jack said nervously, making me laugh. Gosh he is so cute. I gave Jack a peck on the lips to make him snap out of his own little world.

"Ok im better now thank you" Jack said with a smile. Giving me another hug.

"You're welcome, I had to do something, you looked like Jerry when he sees Mika passing by " I said putting the flowers in a vase coming back closing and locking my door.

"Really, that bad?" Jack said embarrassed

"nahh it looked cute on you" I said grabbing his hand.

Jack smiled. We walked in a comfortable silence as we reached the park. Then Jack covered my eyes with a blind fold "Jack what the heck are you doing?!" I said "it's a surprise" Jack said I can tell his smirking even though I have the blind fold on. "But I hate surprises" I said crossing my arms as he grabs my waist leading me to this 'surprise' "well I think you're going to like this one"

We walked for like what seemed forever but it only has been 3 minutes. Then we came to a stop.

"Jack? You still there?" I said waving my arms around looking like I saw a bee. "Yep still here" Jack said taking off my blindfold

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful thing I ever seen. It was a lake. White lanterns hung from the trees. Giving the lake a beautiful glow. In a big patch of grass were a table and two chairs facing eachother.i turned to Jack.

"Jack" That's all I can say I gave him a big hug snuggling in to his chest.

"This is why I couldn't come over after school" Jack said holding the small of my back. Jack broke the hug "Well as much as I love you and your hugs I'm starving" He said holding my hand dragging us to the table being the gentlemen he is he pulled my chair out for me as I sat down.

The whole night was spent talking laughing. And a few kisses … ok a lot of kisses.

After the dinner we went back to Jacks place and cuddled on his bed listening to the radio. "Kimmy can you switch the radio off please?" Jack asked "Sure babe" as I went to switch the radio off our song came on. I looked at Jack with a smile on my face thinking how we got together by singing that song. Jacks eyes met mine with a big smile on his face.

"Kimmy come here I wanna snuggle" Jack said with a teasing tone. It was deshavoo. Of the first time we made this our song. I walked up to Jack with a smile on my face as lied on his bed in his arms listening to our song

"I love you kimmy" Jack said dozing off.

I smile at my cute boyfriend "I love you too Jack" giving him final kiss as we fell asleep in each other's arms

**Hey guys thank you all for being amazing I made sure this LAST chapter was extra fluffy! I love you all and I hope you guys enjoyed sing with me as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all be safe Stay kickin! 333**

**Declaimer I don't own kickin it **


End file.
